One Direction Fanfic
by yoitscamz
Summary: I think it's pretty self explanatory


The One Direction boys were on their tour bus. Louis, Liam and Niall were still awake. Harry and Zayn had, well, slept in. Liam had said that he would make breakfast once everyone was up. Niall, to say the least, was hungry. Put in his own words: Starving.

Finally he was tired of waiting. Niall picked up a pillow and threw it at Harry's bunk. Harry rolled of his top bunk, and hit the floor. "OW!" He cried, "What was that for?" "Get out of bed." Liam called. "I am out of bed. Get your facts straight." Harry shot back.

"What the heck?" Zayn had woken up, and he, unlike Harry, managed to get out of his bunk without falling off out of it. "Great!" Niall cheered, "Now we can eat!"

Harry got up and sleepily sat down at the table, as did Zayn. Liam made pancakes and bacon, and they all dug in. Once the meal was finished, Harry was bored. "Do you think fish have noses?" He asked. "So," Liam quickly interrupted, "Zayn, who's meeting us in London again?" "My sister and her friend." Zayn answered. "Which one?" Louis asked. "Ally," Zayn replied. "No, which sister you idiot!" Louis slapped Zayn on the back of the head. "Haha. Ally is funny." Harry giggled.

"Ally?" Niall asked, "As in, the same Ally?" "Yeah," Zayn asked, "Is there a problem Niall?" "No." Niall replied, "Just wondering." Niall got nervous. He had a huge crush on Ally.

"If you can't see ninjas, how do we know that they exist?" Harry questioned. The group groaned. It was going to be a long ride.

Meanwhile, waiting for the boys in London, were Wahliya and Ally. "When are they coming?" Ally asked impatiently. "About ten minutes, why?" Wahliya asked. "I'm cold. And hungry." Ally shivered. "You're just like Niall," Wahliya said. "He's cold too?" "No, you weirdo, he's always hungry." "He has good taste. Food is good." Ally said. Wahliya looked at the road. "Here they come." She said.

The bus pulled up. The door opened, and out came Harry. "Sista!" He cried, and he ran out to give both girls a big bear hug. Zayn was offended. "Hey! She's my sister!" Harry released the girls from his hug with a frown and Zayn gave them both a hug as well. "Hey Wahliya. Hey Ally." Niall greeted. "Hey Niall." Wahliya said. "Hey, don't mean to interrupt the greetings, but we should probably get back on the tour bus." Liam said. "Can we get food?" Niall and Ally said together. "Yes, just get on!" Liam said.

They all got back on the tour bus, and began their journey to their last stop on their tour, in London. Niall and Ally finally got their food.

The last stop was in two days, so at the arena, they got their show ready, and practiced for it. Then, they all went to the hotel to get some food. When Niall went back to his room, all he could think about was Ally. Her dirty blonde hair, her emerald green eyes, and perfect smile. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of her.

At the same time, Ally thought of Niall too. His cute Irish accent and blue eyes. She thought of him for a long time, and she dreamt of him too.

The next day, everyone woke up, and they rode on the tour bus back to the arena. Niall tried all day to catch Wahliya alone, without Ally. He needed to ask her something important. He finally got her right before their soundcheck. "Wahliya, I need your advice." He said. "Ally?" Wahliya asked. "What the... How did you know?" Niall was confused. "How could I not? Its written all over your face." She replied. "Okay. Yeah. So, I need your help, what do I do?" He asked. Wahliya smiled, "Just be yourself, she already likes you back." The producer yelled for Niall. "I think they want you." She said. Niall left.

The guys did their soundcheck, and came back to the hotel. Niall finally got Ally alone in her room. "I need to ask you something," Niall said. He took a deep breath. He was so nervous, and wished his heart would just shut up. He was nervous enough. "Would you, um, would you go out with me?" He finally got out. Ally smiled "Yes," she said. Niall breathed a sigh of relief. Ally stood up on her toes and kissed him. Niall was surprised. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Harry called out, "Niall! Where are you, we have to go. The two broke free and Niall took Ally's hand and led her out to the bus.

That night, the last show on One Direction's tour was the best one for Niall. He felt like there was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. His thoughts ran back to the moment in her room. Even the other boys asked why he was so happy. But he was the only one who needed to know.

And Ally stood with Wahliya, watching the boys perform their last tour stop. "Did he do it?" Wahliya asked her when she finally got a chance to talk to her. "Do what?" Ally asked. "Ask you out." Wahliya made it clearer. "Yes," Ally said. "Congrats," Wahliya gave her friend a hug and they both cracked up. They stood and watched the boys in silence until Ally turned to Wahliya again, and asked only one question, "Do you have any food?"

Wahliya laughed, "Get your new boyfriend to get you some." Ally smiled, "Maybe I will." She said back. The boys finished their show, and yes, Niall did get Ally some food, (Along with some for himself too). They went back to the hotel, and Niall kissed her goodnight, and all that both Niall and Ally could think about was each other, and their perfect kiss, long after they were supposed to be asleep.

And they also thought about food too. But we'll go with each other, mostly.


End file.
